


Your so precious when you smile

by Hogwarts_Avengers



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Avengers/pseuds/Hogwarts_Avengers
Summary: What happens when you see someone smile who you never thought could.





	Your so precious when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am really bad at writing.  
> Enjoy!!

Snow fell on the on the grounds of Hogwarts turning them to a white wonderland. Though it was very pretty out side, it was also painfully cold so most of the students stayed inside, curled up in big fuzzy blankets in front of the fire in their common room with cups of hot coco or tea in their hands. That is everyone but the 8th year students, who where helping put up the Christmas decorations. 

"Wow Hagrid! How many trees do we need?" Harry said as Hagrid walked in with a giant Christmas tree bringing the total of trees to 14. 

"Well my guess Potter, is that we are going to be turning the great hall into a forest." Said Draco Malfoy who was decorating a nearby tree. 

Draco. Perfect Draco with his perfect blond hair and perfect gray eyes. It was only a month ago when Harry realized he had a big crush on Draco Malfoy. 

Harry was watch Draco decorate and it happened. He smiled. It was such a surprise. Harry had never seen Draco smile unless you count those smug half smiles. He looked cute and Harry hoped he would never stop. 

•••

"I'm telling you Ron, his smile is the best smile in the world!"

"Oh sure. But he's still a prick." 

Ron and Harry were sitting in the 8th year common room. Harry was watching Draco, he was sitting across the room with a bored look on his face. 

"Ron he is not a prick!" Said Harry

"Your just saying that because you like him but he is." Ron said

"Well if Draco is a prick he is a pick with the most precious smile I have ever seen!" 

The whole common room went quite as Harry yelled the last sentence at Ron. Everyone was staring at him. 

"You...you like my smile?" Draco said in a small nervous voice. 

"Ya." Harry said in an equally soft voice "You should smile more often, it suits you." 

And Harry ran out of the common room and into his dormitory. 

•••

Draco was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Harry had said he had I nice smile. Harry Potter. They had been enemies since the first year. Draco had a crust on Harry since the first day they met, but Harry had always hated him. Maybe things had changed. Maybe Harry didn't hate him any more. Draco smile at that though. Harry was right he did have a nice smile. 

Draco heard the door close behind him and turned around. he didn't see anyone enter. Maybe it was just Peeves being annoying. Draco look at his smile one last time before he left the bathroom. He needed to find Harry. 

•••

It was nearly midnight. Harry had spent the remainder of the day hiding in his dormitory hoping to just wake up and discover that this was all just a bad dream. But unfortunately it all remained real. 

Harry was on his way to the kitchens hoping to get some food from the house elves as he had missed dinner. He was marking through the common room when he saw someone sitting by the fire. 

"Harry." Draco said as Harry walked into the common room 

"Ya"

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry and kissed him. 

Harry's mind was screaming. Draco was kissing him. 

It started soft and sweet, but then it got more intense, and when they pulled away they were breathless. Draco had a big smile on his face. 

"Your so precious when you smile" Harry whispered. 

"So are you" Draco whispered back. And they kissed again. 

The snow started falling outside, but this time it didn't feel as cold. 

 

End


End file.
